ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Driving Roblox Wikia:Rules
General Rules * Chain of Command: Although, we are a friendly community, but we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - this system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to knowledge the fact that contributing is a privilege, not right and like all privileges it can (and should) be removed if abused. * Language: We're a friendly community for all ages! If we see any bad words on pages, or messages, that will result automatic ban. * Respect the Admins and Moderators at your own risk: Although, we do look like we're nice people. But sometimes people may not respect us. Please respect us at your own risk! Admins and Moderators are people too! Being disrespectful to one of the admins or mods will lead to a automatic ban! Regarding Content * Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles / Categories: As a general rule when an admin or moderator deletes a article/category. It was most likely deleted for a reason. It can not be recreated without admin approval, however if you can provide a valid reason to do so, you are allowed to. Always ask a admin or mod to recreate a page with a VALID '''reason! If there is no valid reason, it can't be recreated. However, Users who recreate deleted articles/categories without permission, will lead to a automatic 1 week ban! * '''Do not create articles that don't talk about the UDU: Normally, we're supposed to make this wiki more helpful for people! If we see a article that doesn't talk about the UDU, it will be deleted automatically. * No Native Languages: We don't allow Native languages on this wiki, only English languages are allowed on this wiki. If you're not very good at English, try using Google Translate. This rule is in place so moderators and administrators can check comments for offensive content. * No event articles: We're trying to be a helpful wiki, we're not a wiki where we give events and stuff. If we see a event page, it will be deleted. * Don't ask to created articles: If you ask someone to add a article for you, you will be banned, you can make it yourself! Links, Pictures & Misc. Items * General rules: We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. "Fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - Do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so. If you add it anyway, it will be deleted and the person who made the picture will be banned for like 1 week - 1 month. * No copying pictures that is not made by you!: This is something called copyright! Always put credit on the photo you use! If there is no credit, the picture will be deleted. * Do not add too many pictures: Not only this isn't a photo-sharing site, most users who visit here don't have super fast connections. seven or so pictures is more than enough for any article, there is no need to put hundreds of pictures. * Do not add too many videos: Much like the above. 15 videos is a good enough limit. Regarding Behavior * Trolls: We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about vehicles, not a chan site. * Vandalism: Vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why. vandalism is just that. * Harassment/Cyberbullying: Any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - if you're foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin, you'll likely get banned. We are a good-natured wiki, but nobody likes a bully... we are no exception. * Edit Wars: Anyone who gets into a war with each other, including with an admin, will be banned, which will lead the targeted article to getting locked.